The Last Laugh
by EdenXIII
Summary: I tired to be normal for Dick Grayson. To be normal girl Nona Mercy who wanted to go to prom and stay up late watching movies. Problem is I'm not a normal girl. My real name is Harla Quinn, and with my parents in the picture I could never be normal. Watch out Gotham, because the Joker always gets the last laugh.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I thought today was like every other boring school day. Bell rang at 7:45, then english at 8am. After english I had chemistry, lunch, art then physics. Then I would pack up, go visit Mom, go home, study while watching the news, then head to bed and do it all over again. Dad needed to get home soon, I needed some excitement in my life.

Today however, today would be different. Like every other day I sat alone in the lunch room at the table in the far corner eating my ham sandwich. I was getting a head start on my chemistry homework when HE walked over. Like me, he wasn't unpopular we just usually kept to ourselves. I looked up and met his stormy eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"Hey Nona." Richard spoke, taking the set across from me. "Can I ask you something?"

I shrugged, "Shoot."

A smirked cross his strong jaw, "Well... exams are coming up soon and I've been having a lot of trouble with my chemistry."

I cocked an eyebrow, "So?"

"So." He started, "I was hoping you would tutor me."

I looked at him for a moment. If anyone in our class could help him it would be me. I was the top of our class. If I finished this semester with an 85% average or higher I was guaranteed I full scholarship to Metropolis University in their advanced science program. Something in the back of my mind told me it was a bad idea. "I'm sorry Richard, but I just don't have the time. With my Dad away I have to take care of Mom, plus I have to find a new part time job to make sure my rent is paid. I really just can't."

Richard ran a hand through his hair, "Please Nona, I know you know all the material and I don't want to go hire a random person. I can pay you, just name your price."

I sighed, "Fine. I promised my mom I'd see her tonight so we can start tomorrow. I'll meet you after school at my locker."

"Great!" Richard smiled, getting up from the table. "Thanks a lot Nona, you have no idea how bad I need this credit. I'll see you tomorrow."

I sighed, running my hands through my blonde hair. I know I wanted to mix it up a bit, but this hadn't been what I was thinking of. Oh well, we only had five weeks till exams. After that I could leave this city and never have to deal with the craziness of Gotham again. I'd be free of the people, crazy criminals, Batman, and most importantly my parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I made my way from the bus stop at the end of town and began to weave my way through the broken down buildings and old wear houses. I never took the direct root to my Moms, just in case I was being followed. After a extra half hour of walking in random directions I started towards the abandon carnival Mom called home.

I pushed the door to the 'house of mirrors' open, took the first three lefts, a right then tapped on the middle mirror of a dead end four times. The mirror was pushed back by a burly man wearing poorly applied clown makeup, he looked down at me then steeped aside to let me enter. I nodded to him and passed him, making my way down the stairs. Once at the bottom I pushed through another door into the main building. There was a maze of halls and rooms that was part of the old rides operation and maintenance . I located the room under the carousel and let myself in.

"Hey Mom." I said to the blonde women how was trying to 'cook' chicken breasts and broccoli over a hot plate and a dirty frying pan.

"Welcome home Harla!" My mom cheered, running over to hug me. "How's school?"

I hugged her back before taking a seat at the round dirty table in the center of the room. "It's going good. A few more weeks and that scholarship is as good as mine."

Her smile reached her eyes, "I'm so proud of you Darling! I bet your father will be just as proud when we spring him."

I smiled and pulled out my text book and set it on the table, "I hope so. The more I learn the more I can help. I know how much he wants me to take over the 'family business'."

Mom giggled, "You'll do great!"

I smiled back at her before turning to my text book. I didn't have the heart to tell her I wasn't sure if I wanted to take over for her and Dad. Sure I loved them and had done my fair share of dirty work for them. I had even killed a few people, but mostly that was to protect myself... on occasion they had really pissed me off but for the most part I wasn't a bad person. Unlike my parents I didn't believe in chaos, anarchy and simply doing things to do them. Growing up I was never sure why my father did what he did. I knew my mother did it because she loved him. But Dad... simply put he was just crazy. Part of me believed he belonged in Arkham.

Mom hummed to herself as she worked at making our dinner. For being a super criminal we had a pretty normal mother-daughter relationship.

As mom was dishing dinner there was a knock from the door. It opened a crack and a deep voice came through. "Um.. Miss Harley?" He sounded nervous. As he should be.

Mom looked over her shoulder to the clown thug. "This better be important! You should know better then to interrupt during 'family time'."

"It... it is." He swallowed, "We caught one of Penguin's men snoopin' around. What do you want us to do about it?"

I understood why he asked, Dad usually took care of things like this. Doing whatever he please or using them if they fit into his plan. Mom turned from the counter and place a plate down in front of me. She gave me a kiss on the top of my head and started towards the thug, "I'll take care of it." WIth that she left.

I pushed my text book aside and began to eat my bland dinner. I loved Mom, but cooking wasn't really her main talent.

After a few moments there was a cry of pain, then a large bang. No doubt from a gun. I glanced at the door for a quick moment then returned to my meal. This was nothing new.

Mom came back through the door humming happily, a bounce in her step causing her pigtails to shake and move with her. She grabbed her plate and set it down across from me on the table before sitting down to eat. We both ignored the blood that was spattered on the front of her black and red top and cheeks.

"So what's the plan?" I asked about half way through the meal.

She shrugged, "Been bribing some guards to get me pass codes, shift schedules, and Puddin's location. It's been getting harder and harder to to break him out each time. Stupid B-man, making life difficult."

Mom mumbled the last part to herself. I wish I could help her but I really couldn't . I knew that whatever her plan was to break Dad out of Arkham I wouldn't be involved. I was there best (maybe only) kept secret. I helped build tools, bombs, whatever Dad needed to carry out his plans. I however, was never actual part of them. They wanted me to be a secret. Dad's greatest trick, unveiling the 'Clown Princess of Crime'.

I decided to change the subject to take Mom's mind off Dad for a bit. "I got a new job today, so I keep my apartment and to help blend in."

Mom looked up and smiled, "That's great Harla, what's the job?"

"Some rich kid from school wants me to tutor him." I said with a shrugged.

Mom cocked an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Richard Grayson." I started, "He's Bruce Wayne's adopted son."

"Hmm. I think your father will be interested to hear that." Mom said.

We talked a bit more about random things while we ate. Though Mom was never completely happy with Dad locked up she still tried. Once dinner was over I gave her a hug and told her I loved her before heading back to the bus stop. It was over an hours ride back to my apartment. Making it almost eight by the time I finally got in the door.

I locked the door behind me, more from habit then for safety. Every criminal in town knew me and to fear me. I set my bag on the couch before changing into pj's. I turned to the local news on the TV before beginning my school work. I mostly watched the news to help keep tabs on some of the cities other criminal bosses. I knew I was safe from them, I just wanted to know what they were up to.

Nothing new seemed to be happening in Gotham City. Everyone was lying low for one reason or another. After the news, I turned the channel to whatever cartoons were on as I finished my homework. Once my homework was done I finished the episode Invader Zim that was on and decided to call it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I leaned back against my locker, waiting for Richard to show up. I tapped my black wedged heel against the marble floor impatiently, as I hugged my booked tight against my chest. I arched my back so only my shoulders were against the locker, the action making my red t-shirt roll up slightly reveling my flat stomach.

Soon the crowd of other students began to thin as they all made their way home for the weekend. I pouted my lips, and ran a hand through my blonde hair. If Grayson didn't get here soon I was going home and never speaking to him again.

"Nona!" A deep voice called out. I looked down the hall to my right and saw a chiseled jaw, icy blue eyes and a head of wild black hair making its way towards me. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Couch Mark made us stay to help clean up after class."

I pushed myself off my locker and pulled my backpack off the floor and up onto my shoulder, "It's alright." I sighed, "Lets just get this over with."

He nodded and lead us out of the red brick building and into the parking lot. He walked over to a matte black BMW S1000RR. I let out a low whistle, "Sexy."

Richard smirked, "Isn't she just." He handed me a spare helmet that matched the bike finished. I rolled it over in my hands for a moment. "You're not afraid of bike's are you?" He asked once he lifted the face mask of his helmet.

"No." I answered simply. I didn't want to tell him I was uncomfortable riding with someone I didn't know. I pulled the helmet on and pushed the face mask down to hide my face.

I swung my leg over the back of the bike and made myself comfortable behind Richard. I tightly gripped the handle behind my seat, leaning back so not to get a face full of his backpack.

The bike rumbled to life under me, I had to admit I loved the vibration between my legs. I leaned back as he pulled out of the parking lot, enjoying the feel of the breeze against my naked arms. I couldn't help but smile as the as the city passed us by, the feeling of having no limits, no borders.

Once outside the city we soon arrived at a large set of steel gates, a large mansion could be seen further down the drive. Richard stopped the bike and pulled something out of his pocket. He leaned to the side and swiped a card key through a reader on the pillar to the left side of the gate. The card reader beeped and the gates swung open to allow us to pass.

It was nearly a ten minute drive up to the front of the house. Before the house was a large roundabout with a fountain in the center. Richard pulled around the side of the large house into a a wear house sized garage. Inside were several other bikes and a large number of rare and expensive cars.

Once the bike was off I swung my leg over again, stepping off. I pulled my helmet off and looked around the massive room. "Holy shit..." I mumbled to myself.

Richard pulled off his helmet and took mine from my hands with another smirk, "Ya, Bruce sure does like his toys."

All I could do was nod before I followed him into the house. I tried to take in the elaborate and decretive designs of the house as Richard led me to a TV room. Richard dropped his bag on the end of the large leather couch and pulled out his school work. I followed suit, seating myself in front of the couch on the floor. I leaned back against it and crossed my legs under the low coffee table before taking out my work.

Richard followed my lead and sat down next to me and leaned back against the couch. We started on todays homework, well I had already finished it so I was helping him solve the textbook questions. We were about three questions in when we were interrupted.

"Ah Master Dick. Welcome home Sir." I looked up to the old man standing in the doorway wearing a simple black suit. "Will the young Miss be joining yourself and Master Bruce for dinner this evening?"

Richard turned to me, "This is Alfred, our butler," He looked uncomfortable saying the word butler but I didn't say anything. "Alfred this is Nona, she's my chemistry tutor."

Alfred nodded, his hello, I nodded back before answering, "Not tonight Al. I got dinner plans."

"Very well then Miss Nona. Do call if you require anything." Alfred said before leaving.

"Dinner plans huh?" Richard asked, once the Butler had left.

I cocked an eyebrow at his interest, "Yep, got a microwave dinner sitting in my freezer with my name on it."

He chuckled, "You know Alfred is a great cook." He left the end open. Thinking I would change my mind.

"Maybe another time." I said, "So what did you get for the next question?"

We continued to work on his homework, I did my best to explain any questions he had about the work. By the time Richard had finished it was nearly five.

"I should get going." I said, packing up my books back into my bag.

Richard nodded, standing up after pushing the coffee table back. "Did you want a ride home?"

"You don't have to do that, I can call a cab." I stated, standing next to him. Richard looked over at me. I met his eyes with mine. My heart fluttered for a moment, his eyes were so bright, like the sky or the sea after a storm. I looked away, pushing the fog from my mind. What the hell was that? I was the daughter of a world famous criminal mastermind and psychopath, I don't get mushy.

"I insist," Richard said taking my backpack from my hands. "We can take my car."

"You have a car too?" I asked with a smirk before adding, "Is there anything you don't have?"

Richard smirked but it didn't reach his eyes, there was something sad behind them. I couldn't place it. "I don't have much. This is all Bruce's stuff."

"But he's your dad. It's his job to provide and take care of you, that's what good parents do." I said, trying to comfort him, though it was something I wasn't used to doing.

Richard looked thoughtful for a moment, "Is that what your parents do for you?"

I looked away, "Not exactly. My parents are a little..." I paused trying to find the right words, "different. They want me to be independent. And I don't agree with many of their views. That's why I live on my own."

Richard nodded, "Guess we both have some parent issues huh?"

I gave him a half smile and started towards the door, "You have no idea. I pray you never have to meet them."

Richard laughed, I guess he thought I was joking. He passed me and showed me towards the garage once again. The door opened before we got there however and a tall well built man with dark eyes and hair stepped out. He seen us and gave a kind smile, "Good to see you home Dick, who's your friend?"

"Bruce this is Nona, she's a friend from school. Nona, this is Bruce." Richard said while using somewhat bored hand gestures between Bruce and I.

"It's nice to meet you." I said being polite, extending my hand. There was something about this man that frightened me. His eyes were so dark. He spoke in a calm and cheerful tone but it never met his eyes. They seemed so void.

"Pleasure." Bruce said shaking my hand quickly.

"Well I better get Nona home." Richard interrupted grabbing my arm and pulling me around Bruce. His touch was gentle but firm.

He led me back into the garage and towards a slick black mercedes. He threw my backpack into the back seat before getting into the drivers side. I opened the passenger door and slid in. "So where to?" Richard asked starting the car.

I thought for a moment, was it okay for him to know where I lived? He was a member of the Gotham elite after all and I lived in the crime filled slums. I decided he had no way of tracing me back to my parents and it would be alright to give him my home address.

Once he had it typed into the GPS he pulled out and we headed back into the city. The ride was silent until he broke it, "I'm sorry about Bruce. He can be a bit intense."

I looked over and smiled, "It's alright. My Dad can get pretty intense himself."

"What's he like?" Richard asked. It was an innocent question but it was also one I didn't know how to answer.

I shrugged, "Oh you know, he's a Dad. Has great plans for my future, always busy with work, is gone a lot because of it." Busy in Arkham because of his 'work' I thought.

Richard didn't reply for a long moment but his response did somewhat shock me. "Bruce is gone and busy a lot because of work too. At least he tries to spend some time with me at night. You should be thankful you have your Mom. I miss mine a lot."

I barely knew this boy and yet he was opening up to me. Maybe he was just as lost and lonely as I was. We both had parental figures but they were never around or in my case not always wanted. I had always thought of Richard as this spoiled rich kid who got everything he wanted, I had assumed he had the perfect life. I guess the grass is just as dead and brown on his side of the fence too.

I didn't know how to reply his comment so I did the next best thing I could think of. I wasn't one for human contact, it often made me uncomfortable but in this case I was willing to brake one of my personal rules to comfort him some. I reached across the seat gently rested my hand on his forearm, giving it a soft squeeze. I refused to let my hand linger and quickly pulled it back into my lap.

Richard didn't speak again until we were a few blocks from my apartment.

"You live here? Not the safest part of town." He commented and I shrugged, "I hear Batman and Nightwing catch a lot of criminals in this part of town."

I glanced over, not knowing what to think of the duo. They were the thorn in my parents side but I had yet to ever encounter them. "I've never had any problems." I said simply. I wondered for a moment what had happened to Robin. I few months ago he had stopped appearing on the news with Batman and some new guy who went by Nightwing was helping him out.

I directed him towards the building and thanked him when he pulled up front. I reached around and pulled my backpack from the back seat. I turned back around and went to open the door when Richard stopped me, "Here." He said stuffing a handful of bills into my hand. I just nodded while biting my lower lip, feeling awkward about taking the money for some reason. "So when do you want to meet up again? I'm free tomorrow and Sunday if you don't have any plans. I got a test on Monday and any more help I could get would be awesome."

"We have a test on Monday, I'm in your class remember?" I paused, "I guess I could come by tomorrow. How does one sound?"

"Good," He said with a nod. "Did you want me to pick you up?"

"Sure." I said with a soft smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I stuffed the money in my pocket and headed up the stairs to the front door. I didn't hear him pull away until the front door had been shut. How sweet I briefly thought before heading towards the elevator. Once it arrived I stepped inside and pressed the button for the ninth floor.

I unlocked the door and tossed my backpack onto the couch, I shut the door behind me and headed towards the small kitchen I had attached to my living room. Living up to my promise I pulled my microwave dinner from the freezer, removed the packaging and dropped it in the microwave.

As I waited for my dinner I emptied my pockets onto the counter. Keys, cell phone, money. A rather large pile of money. I started to count what Richard have given me. We hadn't talked about what he would pay me for tutoring him, but I was shocked to find almost $200 dollars. We had only worked for a couple of hours and even if I was to be the next big thing in crime I still couldn't take this.

After my 'moral moment' I continued with my normal routine until I was to tired to stay awake any longer and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As promised Richard pulled up outside my apartment building at 1pm sharp. I gave a short wave before pulling my backpack on and taking the spare helmet that he once again offered. I settled myself onto the back of his motorcycle. However, before I could find the handle bar he took off. We were a few moments into the ride before I realize I had grab his waist and was resting against his back for support. I thought about pulling away but I did feel more secure holding onto him then the back handle so I didn't move.

Like the day before he stopped at the front gate and swiped his key before going on to the house. Once we were in the garage and parked Richard spoke for the first time.

"So how was your 'dinner plans'?" He asked with a smirk, as I handed him my helmet.

"Enthralling." I replied sarcastically. "An adventure in every bite."

He chuckled and he led me into the main house but instead of heading towards the living room we studied in last night be began to take me up a large staircase. "Alfred is cleaning up downstairs so I figured we could study in my room." Richard explained.

I gave a quick 'kay' is response before we reached the top of the stairs. There was no hallway like you would find in a normal house, the inside 'wall' was a very detailed wooden banister that looked out into the main section of the house, the other side was about five doors all spaced evenly apart until the hall turned at the end. He led to to the last door before the hallway split and opened it to relieve what I imaged was a very normal teenaged boys room. Not that I would know seeing as I had never been in one before.

In the center of the room was a large bed with dark blue and black bedding, there was a simple dresser against one wall, a closet and some selves fill with random books. There were a few odd clothing items across the floor and some sport trophies on the dresser. The walls were mostly bare which I found somewhat surprising. On the far side of the room was a large set of glass doors that opened up onto a stone balcony.

I looked around for a moment before joining Richard on the bed. He sat behind a few open books at the head of his bed, I sat at the foot, opening my books in front of me like he had done.

Like yesterday we worked from the textbook, only today more focused on what he had been warned would be on the test. I wasn't worried but Richard seemed nervous, but we continued working.

"So what is the oxidation number of nitrogen in nitrate?" I asked. We had been working for about two hours and I could see Richard was getting frustrated.

He let out a long sigh and fell back against the head board. He ran his hands over his face, mostly over his eyes, "Plus six?" He finally answered.

"No, it's plus five." I corrected. He wasn't concentrating anymore and I was starting to become frustrated. I let myself fall back as well, but having nothing to catch me my head and arms fell over the side of the bed dramatically. "We aren't getting anywhere. Why don't you just take me home?"

"NO!" Richard said somewhat panicked, "I just need a brake. Relax my mind a little bit. Why don't we go outside or something?"

I rolled my head to the side to look out the doors to the balcony. It was beautiful out. Maybe he was right. Maybe a brake wouldn't hurt. "Alright. So what should we do?"

Richard jumped up and stretched, "I don't know, just get out of the house for a bit. I looked up at him from where I was hanging off the bed. I gave him my best disapproving look I could while hanging upside-down from his bed. He chuckled and grabbed my arm. "Common Nona, a little sunlight won't kill you." He said with a slight tug.

I pouted, "How could you possibly know that for sure?"

He shrugged again and tugged harder, pulling me completely off the bed. There was a decent sized 'thump' when I hit the floor but still didn't move, only adding a glare to my pout.

"Please Nona," Richard whispered, leaning over and looking into my deep blue eyes with his bright ice colored ones, "For me?"

I gave in and sat up, "Fine." I stood next to him and brushed off my pants to over dramatize the situation, "But I want a cookie."

"Done!" He agreed and led me back down the stairs. He showed me to the kitchen and we passed through it on our way to the gardens, but not before Richard grabbed a bag of cookies from the cabinet on the way by.

We settled on a small grassy hill at the edge of a rose garden. We laid back in the grass watching the clouds, the cookies resting between us. I helped myself to another, taking a large bite.

I pointed my cookie towards the sky, "Lowk! A runny!" I declared between chews.

Richard laugh, choking a bit on his cookie. He cleared his throat, "You know, you're a lot more fun when your not being a hugh chemistry geek."

"I know I'm a little intense about school, but its my ticket out of here." I said, I could feel Richard's eyes on me, I guess he wanted me to keep going so I did. "I get a full scholarship to M.U. if I keep getting straight A's. It's my only way to get out of Gotham."

Richard turned onto his side and propped his head up with his arm. "Why do you want out of Gotham so bad? I know its not the safest town but its your home."

I rolled onto my side as well, facing him. I chewed on my lip, debating how to answer. I couldn't tell him I was scared of my father and didn't want to be the Gotham's next greatest psychopath. Part of me didn't want to lie to him so I decided I would continue to leave out certain details. It was easier then creating a back story for Nona Mercy.

"My parents are pushing me down a career path I really don't want. Chemistry isn't even my first choice but they don't question it. They know I have the scholarship but I don't think my Dad will let me accept it." I signed, rolling back onto my back and finishing the cookie in my fingers. "I have to at least try. I would never forgive myself if I didn't."

"What would you do?" Richard asked, "If you could do anything what would it be?"

I glanced at him briefly before looking thoughtfully into the sky. "Photography. When I was little I had this camera and I used to run around taking everything. It always made me really happy. Then one day Dad decided it was a waste of time and got rid of it." I had to admit, it was nice opening up to someone. I spent so long keeping people away that having someone to talk to made me feel like a great wight was being lifted from my shoulders. Of course I hadn't told him the whole truth. Dad and killed a bunch of tourists and I stole it off on of one of the bodies. I had kept it hidden for years until one day I ran in with in one night while Dad was eating and took a picture of him. He got mad, real made and smashed it in front of me. In a fit of rage I pulled his switch blade from his jacket and stabbed him in the leg. So he stabbed me in the shoulder with his fork. Mom had to break up the fight before it got to far, it earned her a black eye and busted lip. I still had a scar on my shoulder, reminding me of the day.

I rubbed the fore tiny bumps through my t-shirt before turning back to Richard. "So what about you? What would you do?"

He shrugged. "I guess if my parents were still alive I would still be performing in the circus with my family."

I giggled, "You were in the circus?"

He grinned, "Yep, the 'Flying Graysons! We did acrobatics on the trapeze." When he jumped up I sat up to watch him. "Watch this!" He said excitedly while doing a quick stretch. He took a few calming breaths then proceeded to bend over and place his arms on the ground, he pushed his feet off the ground until his body was completely vertical. I felt my jaw drop. He dropped his head and closed his eyes, he took a few steady breaths before shifty his weight onto his right arm before slowly lifting his left off the ground.

"Wow." I let out, louder then I had met to. My sudden out bust seemed to break his concentration and he fell forward, landing on his back. I pushed myself off the ground and ran a few steps over to him. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

Richard took a few deep breaths but recovered quickly, and laughed, "I'm fine. Takes a lot more then that to hurt me."

"I bet." I rolled my eyes at him. I thought for a moment. We were here to study and here he was showing off. We needed to get back to the bedro-back to studying. "So what is the oxidation number of nitrogen in nitrate?"

"Plus five?" He said unsure.

I smiled down at him, "Guess your ready to get back to work huh?"

I helped Richard off the grass. His grip was strong, for a moment I thought he was actually gonna pull me down. Richard grabbed what was left of the cookies before we headed back towards the house. We found Alfred in the kitchen, caught red handed with the cookies. He gave us a disappointed look but said nothing about it. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour Master Dick. Miss Nona, will you be joining us?"

Richard gave me a look, I couldn't place it. I looked away trying to figure out its meaning but I must have taken to long because I found Richard answering for me. "She'll be here Alfred."

I gave him a quick glare.

"Excellent. It has been so long since we have had company." Alred said, sounding pleased.

I stayed silent, following Richard out and back towards his room. "Why did you do that?" I questioned, more harshly then I had meant to when we reached the top of the stairs.

"What?" He said innocently, "It's just food. Besides, you keep living off those microwave dinners and you're gonna have a heart attack before you reach thirty."

I glared fiercely at the back of his head, but he was right. It was just food and I didn't have much at my place and I didn't fell like trying to force down one for Mom's meals tonight. I had promised I would go over and whip up a new batch of Dad's 'smily toxin'. I guess that could wait till after dark though. Less of a chance of being followed.

We took up our places on his bed and went back to studying. The break had seemed to help Richard focus and we were making progress. As promised Alfred come up an hour later and told us dinner had been served.

I followed Richard down the stairs and he led me to a large dinning room. Bruce was seated at one end with a plate to either side of him. I gave a small gulp and walked down towards Bruce, taking a seat on his left while Richard sat across from me.

"So," Bruce began as we sat, "How has the studying been going?"

I took my first bite and Richard wasn't lying. Alfred was a great cook.

"It's going well." Richard said, "Without Nona I don't think I'd be able to pass the test on Monday."

I smiled at him over my food, "And without you I wouldn't have been able to make rent this month. So I would say things are going great."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow at his adopted son, "You're paying her rent?"

He looked surprised so I answered for him, "No but he is paying me for tutoring him." I paused before adding, "Probably a little more then he should be."

Richard shrugged and the conversation ended. Bruce asked me some general questions one might ask a high school girl. How are my classes, what are my plans for college. He didn't really seem like he wanted to talk but I had to give him some props for trying. The rest of the dinner was silent, maybe a little awkward but it was a nice change to meal time shootings on a blood stained table. A girl could get used to this.

I was almost finished my meal when Alfred came back in. "Excuse me sir but there seems to be an emergency with the company and you are needed rather urgently. Miss Nona I have taken the liberty to call you a cab. I hope you don't mind."

"No its fine, I should be going anyways, Thanks for dinner, it was delicious." I said standing, pushing my chair back. Alfred gave a quick bow of his head and headed out. Bruce stood as well and hastily without a word.

Richard followed me out, and followed me up to his room. I collected my things and he stood leaning against the door frame. "Sorry about that. Bruce is very protective of his work."

"It's fine, I understand." I kinda did anyways. I felt it was strange that they had been so welcoming and were know pushing me out the door but Bruce did run the largest and most successful company in the world. I guess I did understand why he didn't want me around while he worked. "Like I said I need to get home anyways. I have... stuff to do."

Richard nodded when I turned to face him, and we headed towards the front door. He opened it for me and I stepped out into the evening air. The sun was starting to set, a red glow coming from behind the house, a almost beautiful darkest setting in over the city. Against the deep blue spreading over the sky and single yellow spot was growing more visible.

Panic set in when I seen the batsignal. This could be bad. What if Mom had done something she had not told me about. Without Dad she could be in trouble, having no backup. Oh god...

"You okay?" Richard asked, following my gaze.

"Fine." I said blankly.

I dropped my bag on the top step and we stood silently. I felt Richard take a step closer to me, I could feel his body heat through the evening breeze. I felt my body freeze. There was something strange in this action. Someone was willing choosing to be close to me. My heart began to race, what was I suppose to do.

After a moment I shook my head clear. I was over reacting. So he stood close to me, it didn't mean anything. He wasn't even touching me and I was freaking out. Yes we had had contact before but they were just normal actions between normal people. There was no need to make things weird.

I gave a silent thank you to whoever was up there listening when I seen a yellow car heading towards the house. Richard must have seen it to because he stepped away. I could hear him shuffling around before he bumped my shoulder.

"Here." He said in a soft voice. I looked to him. He held out a tight fist full of crumpled bills.

I shook my head and pushed his hand back. "You gave me way to much last time. Consider this one on the house." I said weakly, slightly shaken, mostly with worry.

Richard's face was blank but he nodded. The cab pulled up and I went to pick up my bag, only to find that Richard already had. I gave him a soft smile and walked down to the car. He stepped ahead of me and opened the back door for me. Again I couldn't help but smile before I slid in, taking my bag.

I shut the door and rolled my window down. "See you at school." I knew I was still wearing my smile but I was fine with that.

Richard nodded, "See you then." I expected him to turn away but only side stepped and tapped the drivers window. The drive rolled it down and leaned against the inside of the door, dropping his arm out the window. "Make sure she makes it home safe." He said strongly, handing the driver a few bills. I couldn't see how much. "And make sure not to pull away until she is safely inside the building."

The driver nodded happily looking at the money, "Yes Sir!"

Richard back away and gave me one last look before turning and heading back towards the house.

Once Richard had turned away the driver started the car and we pulled out. I was thankful the driver didn't try and talk to me. I could feel my heart race. Today had been strange. I almost felt like a normal eighteen year old girl. I pushed the thoughts of the day back and my thoughts turned to my Mom. I hope she's alright. I bounced in my seat. Hating not being able to do anything. I could call my Mom on my cell, but then I would have to kill the driver. I couldn't risk him hearing anything.

The driver pulled up in front of my building and I jumped out, I ignored the elevator heading for the stairs. I raced up them, pulling out my cellphone when I reached the ninth floor.

She answered after the second ring, "Hello?"

"Mom!" I yelled into the phone, "Are you okay?! I seen the signal, is everything all right?"

She giggled, "Don't worry baby! Everything is just fine, well as fine as things can be with your father gone."

I heaved a great sigh of relief, letting my back drop against the door of my apartment to close it. "I was so worried." I finally let out.

She giggled... again. "Nothing to worry about. You are old enough now to know our plans. You know that." I sighed again, tossing my backpack onto my couch. "So you coming over tonight. We need a fresh batch and I don't trust any of these goons to whip it up."

I pushed my blonde hair back off my face and walked over to my couch. I opened my bag and began digging around. "Yep, just let me grab my things and I'll be right over."

Like every conversation I ever had with my parents then was never a 'goodbye'. One of us just hung up when we decided the conversation was over. So I hung up.

I sighed again, this time with an eye roll. I pulled out another couple hundred dollars. Richard must have slipped in into my backpack when I wasn't looking. That boy was going to pay.

I emptied the rest of my bag onto my couch, leaving it in a pile. I went into my bedroom and opened my closet door. In the bottom of my closet was three small dark green plants with purple flowers, each with its own pot and UV light. The plants were from South America and the flowers were the key ingredient to my fathers laughing gas. Aunt Ivy had been kind enough to grow them for me and teach me how to take care of them.

I gently pulled off all the purple flowers and buds I could get off of them and placed them into a baggie before throwing them into the front pocket of my bag. I gathered a few other things I needed and headed back out.

Most teenagers try and grow pot in their closets, I grow a deadly toxin I thought briefly before locking my door and heading to Mom's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Monday's English class was as boring as ever. I had thought about skipping it but I knew if I wanted to get my scholarship then I needed to be here, and I would have had to spend more time with Mom. After I had gone over and made a fresh batch of happy gas we agreed it would be best for me to stay put at the base incase Batman and the Batbrats were still out and about.

Word spreads quickly through the underground of Gotham and soon after I had settled in for the night we learned that the Riddler had broken into Wayne Industries. One of the men had reported that he was looking for something but no one seemed to have any idea as to what 'it' was.

I was so lost in my thoughts I had almost missed the bell to inform us of the end of class. I had only noticed the class had ended because everyone else had started packing up and heading out the door. I followed suit and headed to chemistry to give one Richard Grayson a piece of my mind.

I arrived at the class before Richard had. I took my normal seat at the back of the room in the far corner by the window and waited. Richard walked in a few moments later after a number of other students. I went to stand and head over to the other end of the room where he usually sat when I noticed him coming my way.

"Hey Nona." He said casually, taking the seat next to me. Strange.

"Hey." I replied, pulling out the stack of cash he had given me. I slapped the pile on the table top in front of him, "I told you that you had given me to much already. I'm not a charity case!"

Richard grabbed the money quickly, stuffing it into his pocket. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to help. Let's agree on a rate then if that will make you happy."

I smiled, "Good."

Neither of us said anymore as class started. The teacher didn't say much before passing out the test. I read the test over quickly before starting, finishing it and double checking my answers after only forty minutes. I glanced over at Richard, noticing him deep in thought. I packed up my bag and walked to the front, dropping my paper on the teachers desk before walking out. I was not surprised I was the first one done. Part of me even know half the class wouldn't finish the test before the bell rang. I went to the lunch room, taking my normal seat and pulling out my books and doing extra work. I didn't need to but it passed the time. I got bored of my work and decided to pack it away as the bell rang. As the lunch room started to fill up with students I retreated to my locker. I sat against it, reading a novel I had gotten from the library.

"There you are!" A voice called to me. I looked up at Richard, I said nothing I just simply looked up at him. "I've been looking for you. I thought we could go out for a victory lunch."

"Feel you did well I take it?" I asked, returning to my book.

"Ya, it was hard but I think I did well. I'm not as worried as I normally am, and I have you to thank for it." He said with a smile, taking a seat next to me. "So victory lunch on me?"

I glanced at the clock, "Sounds nice but seeing as you spent most of lunch looking for me class is about to start soon."

He gave a devilish grin, "I know, I think we should play hooky."

"I can't" I said monotone, "I need to keep my marks up."

"Common," He began, taking my book from my hands "Skipping one afternoon is not going to lose you your scholarship."

I thought for a moment. Maybe he was right. I had never skipped a day of school in my life. I had missed some time to recover from Dad's more visible beatings and usually missing school met I was with Mom or Dad. I had never missed to just have fun, then again I had never really had someone to have fun with before. Giving it a try couldn't hurt. I did want to mix it up a bit. "Sure." I finally answered.

"Great!" He exclaimed, jumping up. Richard grabbed my hand, pulling me off the floor even though I didn't need his help. "I know this great place, they make the best fish n' chips."

I put my bag in my locker and followed him out to the parking lot to his bike. Becoming our routine I took my helmet and climbed on behind him.

The ride to the restaurant was short. Even in Gotham traffic. Once we stopped we got off the bikes, taking our helmets with us into the shop and placing them next to us in the empty space in the booth we chose to sit at. We talked about the test and placed our order.

"So was everything alright Saturday?" I finally asked, wondering if Richard could give me any more information on the robbery. I liked to keep tabs on the others, making sure to keep myself out of their business and I had to admit I was a little worried that my connection with Richard would put me in harms way of Edward's plans. "Bruce seemed pretty upset."

"Everything's fine." Richard said with a weak laugh while running his fingers through his dark hair. "Batman and Nightwing stopped the Riddler before anything was taken."

"Any idea what he was after?" It seemed like an innocent question I guess. He had no idea of my ties to the Gotham underground and it seemed like something a curious friend might ask.

He shook his head to my distaste, "Not a clue." I simply nodded and our food arrived.

"So what did you get up to Sunday?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Spent some time with Mom, studied, watched some cartoons. All that fun stuff. What about you?"

He mimicked my shrug, "About the same, studied, watch TV, did some training."

"Training?" I questioned, that seemed odd.

His expression shifted quickly and almost unnoticeably from shocked to relaxed, "Ya, I like to keep up with all the acrobatics I learn from back in the circus. Keeps me in shape."

I simply nodded before munching some french fries. God I loved french fries.

"God I love french fries." Richard said, saying the exact words I had been thinking. I couldn't help up look up and smile at him. "I could eat them every meal of the day. The best invention from the French by far!"

I giggled, "The French didn't invent the french fry. The name stems from American origins. French fries are actually from Belguim."

"Oh." Richard said softly. Before holding up his fry with a playful grin, "To Belguim then!"

I laughed, "To Belguim!" I agreed, cheering my fry off of his before we continued eating.

We continued to chat through the rest of the meal, Richard giving me extensive details about his life before Bruce Wayne. I never would have guessed he would be such a talkative person.

Once we had finished eating Richard paid for our meals and not knowing what to do next we locked the helmets to the bike and decided to go for a walk.

Richard tucked his hands deep into his pockets as he walked beside me. "So what should we do now? Unless you got somewhere you need to be?"

"Nope." I said with a shake of my head while giving the 'p' and nice pop. "The plans for my day included school, returning your money and finding out when you wanted to meet for tutoring next."

"Tomorrow work?" He asked, and I nodded. "Good now that your plans are complete we can just hang out. Like normal people."

I was guessing he didn't think I was very normal, oh well. "What about you?"

He shrugged, "I'm just winging it today."

I simply nodded and we continued to walk in silence until Richard broke it, "Check it out. A park!"

"So?" I questioned his reason to state the fact we were indeed walking across the street from a playground.

"So." He began, "Lets go there."

I raised an eyebrow as he turned to me, "Why would we want to do that?"

I tired not to jump back is shock as he grabbed my hand, "For fun. Common Nona, be more open minded."

I glared as he led me across the street towards the jungle gym. "I am open minded. It just seems strange for a couple of teenagers to be hanging around a park."

"It's a good thing I'm not a teenager then, isn't it?" He returned, grabbing the highest bar and pulling himself to hang from his knees.

Once he hung freely I bent down to look him in the eye, "Explain." I said more of a demand then a request.

He chuckled, "I'm twenty. After I finished eleventh grade I took a couple years off to travel the world. I returned this year to finish high school."

So he was two years older then me. I was somewhat surprise and was about to question him further when Richard interrupted, "You gonna stand there or what?" Richard swung himself up and perched himself of the monkey bars a level below the bar he had been hanging from. The man was nimble, I would give him that.

I rolled my eyes and followed his lead, swinging up onto the bar and onto the monkey bars below. I wasn't quite as graceful as Richard but I did move quickly and I was thankful for all those gymnastics my mother had taught me growing up.

I sat on the monkey bars, watching as Richard showed me other moves he had picked up in the circus. Part of me felt like he was trying to show off but there was really no one else around seeing as school was still in for another hour or so and most adults wouldn't be off work until later.

Richard jumped down into the sand beside the jungle gym, causing the lose sand to be forced into the air before settling on and around his feet. "School will be out soon. Wanna go do something else before we are swarmed by small children?"

I nodded, "Ya sure. I'm down for anything. I finished all my school work and left my bag at the school so I don't really have anything to do tonight." I swung my legs over the side of the monkey bars, waiting for Richard to step aside so I could jump down. Instead however he step closer. I was shocked when he reached up and grabbed my hips and pulled me down.

When he started lifting me down I jumped out of shock at the contact, grabbing his shoulders. He reacted quickly so as not to drop me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against his torso. I used Richard to steady myself until I once again had control of my breathing. Once I was relaxed I noticed my feet weren't touching the ground. I dropped my gaze down to Richard. He was leaning back to look up are my face, seeing as my large chest was level with his face. His arms were tight around my waist, pulling it against him. The cloth covering his shoulders were balled up in my fists. Richard's light eyes held my gaze and I once again found myself without breath.

Richard didn't break his gaze as he slowly lowered me to the ground. As soon as I felt the ground under my feet my stepped back, embarrassed about how I had acted to his touch. I felt Richard's hands fall from my waist, I felt a strange emptiness at the loss of his touch. I brushed my hair back behind my ear, even though I could feel them turning red. "We should get going." I almost whispered.

"Ya," Richard agreed, speaking as softly as I had. I started leading us back to the bike, not looking back to see if he was following me. My head was buzzing, I couldn't make sense of what had just happened and that was frustrating me further. I pushed my feelings back and slowed down to walk next to Richard. He had his head down and his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled, "You just startled me is all."

"It's cool." He shrugged, "I should had warned you first."

I bumped his shoulder with my own. "No, its not your fault. I should try not to be so jumpy." I smiled to myself thinking about how strange I must have seemed. "I guess I should try and get used to being around other people at some point." I gave a small giggle.

He smiled, "Ya, I noticed at school you never let anyone get to close to you."

I shrugged, "It's not that I don't want them around, I guess no one ever really interested me enough to hang out with them."

Richard gave a smug smile, "So does that mean I interest you?"

I gave a low chuckle and nudged him again, "I'm still deciding."

We arrived back at the bike and I took my helmet. Once he was on the bike I climbed on behind him and we took off to some unknown destination.

After about an hour drive we pulled up outside of Wayne Manor. Once we were up the drive Richard parked in front of the house instead of pulling into the garage. We climbed off the bike and I passed my helmet to Richard before turning back to the bike. It truly was a thing of beauty.

"You like it?" Richard asked from behind me, making me jump.

I gaze a weak laugh. "Its so beautiful. If I could afford one I would have one." I confessed. I knew I could steal one but I would never be able to get a license since Nona Mercy doesn't exist, and Harla Quinn was off the radar.

My heart broke at the thought of Richard working so hard to build a friendship with a girl who could never exist. I wished I could be more for him. Be a real person. Be Nona Mercy, a chemistry geek with an interest in photography. But soon this dream would end, Once school was over I would become Harla Quinn, the Clown Princess of crime or run away to start a new life and I would never see him again.

The empty feeling in my heart returned at the thought of never being able to see Richard Grayson again, I also felt a sense of hope that I could escape this life I had been given.

Richard interrupted my thoughts, "Did you want to take her for a spin?"

I was shocked he would trust me with something he loved so much. "I don't think I could. I mean, what if I crashed it?"

He smile and pushed me forward, "You'll be fine and I'll be right behind you incase anything happens. Besides we will just go around the fountain." Now standing before the bike I gently rested my hand on the handle bar, using it for balance as I swung my leg over.

I settled into the seat and once I was relaxed Richard climbed on behind me. I lightly held my breath as he lean forward against me. He reached around me and rested his hands on mine over the handle bars.

"So here is your break, and throttle."I tried to pay attention and he gave me a brief overview of the bike, but I found it difficult to give him my complete attention. He lowered his hand down between my knees and turned the key. I shuttered as the bike rumbled to life under me. His hand moved about, flipping some more switches before returning it to rest on mine. "Now just give it a little gas."

I nodded, biting my lip. I did as I was told and we began to move forward. We started to speed up and out of fear of putting us in danger I slammed on the breaks, forcing Richard's chest against my back.

He chuckled in my ear, "You need to relax. Don't worry I won't let anything happen." I shivered at his breath against my ear, before forcing myself to focus. I repeated what I did last time and we once again started to build up speed. As we neared the end of the drive Richard removed one of his hands from the handles and rested it on my stomach and pushed gently to get me to lean with him as we turned the bike. I giggled as we continued to go around the fountain a few more times before we slowed to a stop.

I began to laugh, not really knowing what else to do. I was excited and relaxed at the same time. My face was flushed from the wind, my blonde hair blown back from my face and the rumble to the engine gave me a sense of freedom. Not knowing any other way to express my emotions I began to laugh again, leaning back against Richard.

Richard chuckled as my laughter died, "And that's why I never take the car." I nodded in agreement and smiled. Richard smiled, pushing some of my hair from his face but let me continue to lean against him, which I was very thankful for since I felt like my knees wouldn't be able to hold my weight.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against Richard's shoulder, letting myself come down from this natural high. I felt Richard reach forward and turn the bike off, I opened my eyes and smiled up at Richard. "I definitely need to get me one of these."

He smiled back, "Maybe we should get you more comfortable with driving first."

I giggled and pushed myself forward and stood, "Probably." Richard stood and moved away from the bike, allowing me to swing my leg over and step back. I smile at Richard again before following him into the house. He led me to the living room where we first studied and settled onto the couch. I sat myself on the opposite end and tucked my legs underneath me.

We chatted a bit about school and what was on TV for about an hour or so before Bruce came home. I gave him a quick hello and returned my attention to the TV. After a few random TV shows we decided to put in a movie. We decided on a horror movie and Richard went to raid the kitchen as I drew the curtains and turned off the light.

Richard returned with a large variety of junk food and sodas and we ate like king's while the movie played. Once it had ended Richard drove me home.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to give a great big Thank you to girlrobin99, you ROCK! If it wasn't for her support I don't know if I would have kept going. **

**Chapter 6**

The next day at school I found myself excited for Chemistry, more so then usual. I couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with Richard. He walked into the class room just before the bell and I couldn't help but smile at him as he walked over and took the seat next to me.

"Hey," He greeted, "How was your night?"

I shrugged, "Not very exciting, I went to bed right after you dropped me off."

He chuckled, "Ya I crashed when I got home too."

"Still down for a study session tonight?" I asked, tapping my pen against the open page of my text book.

Richard ran his fingers through his thick, messy dark hair. "I don't know. Bruce has some investors coming over for a dinner meeting or something. Might not be the best night to hang around."

I nodded, "Ya I understand." The bell finally rang and the class begun. We where doing a lab today. I normally worked alone but since Richard had started sitting with me the teacher made him my lab partner. For Richard's benefit I didn't chat much so he could focus. I already knew what was going to happen so I let him do most of the work, only correcting his mistakes. I was his tutor after all.

Once we had finished and we had started packing up a thought crossed my mind. I was shocked with myself when I blurted it out without thinking. "We can always study at my place tonight if you want?"

What the hell was I doing? I was taking an enormous risk here. I was letting a stranger into my home, the place that held all my deepest and darkest secrets. How could I be so stupid?

Richard smiled at me, "That could work. You can cook me one of your famous microwave dinners."

I felt myself begin to smile, even while taking this risk part of me felt everything would be okay. "Not a chance, but we can order a pizza or something."

"Sounds great." He smiled at me once again and I again returned it. What was with me today? I never smiled like this, ever, and inviting someone into my apartment was something I had never done before. And yesterday we just hung out. I can't remember the last time I seen any classmates outside of school.

Something was wrong with me...

So here we were, school long over and Richard and I sitting on the worn couch in the center of my apartment. I felt awkward having him here but I did my best to play it cool. We both sat near the center of the couch so our books could rest on my small coffee table.

I was getting a head start on next weeks work while helping Richard with this weeks. The TV was on in the background on a local channel but we ignored it as we worked. Richard had been fairly quiet most of the night. He seemed to be doing fine with the work.

"Ya know, you don't seem to be having any problems with the work. Are you sure you need a tutor?" I asked.

"I was having a lot of problems with the last unit but this one isn't so bad." He said, turning towards me.

I smirked, "I guess that means you won't need me anymore."

Richard nudged me with his shoulder, "Don't say that."

I bumped back and giggled, "It seems to be true. You don't need my help anymore so you can leave and we will just go our separate ways. Thanks for coming. Bye Bye!"

"Hey now," Richard said with a smirk, leaning his shoulder against mine, "You make it sound like I don't want you around."

I matched his smirk, "Maybe it's me who doesn't want you around."

"How could you not want someone as handsome and charming as me around?" He countered.

Richard gently brushed the tip of his nose against mine. His breath warm against my face. Through our banter I had failed to realize how close we had gotten. My heart raced and I felt my skin burn with need. His ice blue eyes pulling me in.

I finally found my voice but it was almost a whisper as I spoke, "I guess it might be something I could get used to."

Richard leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against mine, almost as if he was asking for permission. I trembled, wanting to know his kiss. My body went to react on its own when my brain was suddenly once again in control. With one name my head as well as Richard's snapped to the small screen, everything that had happened in the last few moments washed away.

"We repeat, the Joker has just broken out of Arkham! We now go live to Vicki Vale at the scene."

The image changed to Gotham's well known reporter standing outside the gates of Arkham Asylum. "Vicki Vale here, Live outside of Arkham Asylum. We received reports about thirty minutes ago that the Joker had broken free of his cell. Commissioner Gordon is here with us now. Commissioner, has the Joker indeed broken free?"

Gordon looked guilty as he looked in the camera, "Yes. The Joker broke lose from his cell roughly thirty minutes ago. We are searching the rest of the island but have had no luck so far. It is believed that he has fled back to Gotham. I will answer no more questions at this time."

Gordon left and I ignored the rest of the broadcast. I was in shock, and I knew it. I slumped back against the couch, not being able to think, to move. I wasn't sure what to do now.

I felt a hand on my arm and I looked down at it, following the arm up to a strong chin, straight nose and dark messy hair that framed those icy eyes I had been so focused on moments before. Sadly now my head was foggy and I couldn't focus back on them.

"Nona," Richard said softly, "Are you alright?" I looked past him, his books and papers and been hastily stuffed into his backpack which now hung open on his shoulder. I went back to his eyes and simply nodded. "I know this is scary but he's just one man. Just stay here and everything will be okay, I promise."

I felt tears began to form in my eyes. How could he say those things? He had no idea what that one man was really like, what he was capable of. With him locked up I had managed to push myself away from that life and now I found myself without a choice.

Richard placed a hand on my cheek, smudging the tears away against my skin. He leaned in and kissed me gently on my forehead before resting his forehead against mine. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." He whispered. "Just stay here and you'll be safe for tonight. Just watch, by tomorrow he will be behind bars again thanks to Nightwing and Batman." He paused and swallow hard before he continued, "I have to go or Bruce will worry. I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?"

I just nodded against his skin. He let out a deep breath and stood and headed for the door without another word. My brain was still short circuiting. My body was running so high on emotions it just shut down. The logical side of my brain was slowly coming back to life however.

Dad was free. First he would head back to the hideout for supplies and to see Mom. Next they would move to a temporary base of operations. The old fair ground was like our family home and Dad never fought his battles from our home base, it was to risky. I also knew that if I wasn't there for the relocation there would be hell to pay.

I forced myself to stand and gathered my things. I had been right. By the time I reached the ground floor and couple of clowns were there waiting for me. Of course without the makeup and clown clothes. They were dress in boring, normal clothes and were driving a boing, normal car. I climbed in the back after taking a look around to make sure Richard had indeed left the area. He was such a sweet guy, he didn't need to know about this.

When we arrived at the fair ground a number of clowns were busy moving out Mom and Dad's weapon collect and a number of other things like chemicals, household cleaning products and odd looking children's toys. Dad's bread and butter.

The clowns let me past as I sought out my parents. None of them speaking to me. I finally found Mom in the main room of the hide out, hands on here hip as she screamed at one of the clowns. "If ya know what's good for ya you'll stop droppin' Mr. J's things!"

"Hey Mom," I said, coming up beside her.

"Oh Harla baby! You're home!" She was her normal bouncy self as she spoke to me. I did suspect Mom was bipolar but never said anything. "I'm so glad you're here. I was worried you'd be workin'"

"I was." I said, putting my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket. "I left when I heard the news. I knew he... Dad would want me here."

"Right you are Darling." My Father's sickly voice filled my ears. "It wouldn't be right coming home from Arkham and not finding both my girls here."

I turned to face my father, meeting his dark gaze. "Puddin'!" Mom cried, running to him. She wrapped her arms tight around his torso and buried her face into his chest. Dad simply wrapped an arm around he shoulders but his eyes never broke my eye contact.

Mom finally pulled away and step back holding one of his hands. "What's the matter Harla? Aren't you gonna come give your Daddy a hug?" I did as I was told. Walking up and hugging him as my Mother had but with less enthusiasm and force. "That's my girl. Now what is this I hear about you working?"

Shit, well I had to come up with something. So I used the only good thing my father had ever given me. His ability to lie. "I'm tutoring the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. Figured I might be able to get my hands of a few secrets. And since Edward tried to brake in to Wayne Enterprises last week they must be stashing something good in there."

He smiled, "That's good thinking my girl. You might be more like your old man then I thought. Keep it up and report back to me every few days. Bruce Wayne is the richest man in Gotham. I'll bet he knows something about Batman. " He gave a sick giggle of pleasure and my heart sank. I wanted nothing to do with this man.

As the last of the gear was loaded up we took off in the vans towards wherever struck Dad's fancy. He chose to settle in an old wear house near the harbor. It was dark, smelly and filled with vermin, just how Dad like it.

We stopped the the clowns set to work. I started out setting up a station to mix more Laughing Gas and whatever other concoctions and toys Dad could dream of cooking up. I tired to ignore my parents as best I could while they set about doing other things. I just wanted to get home and pretend like everything will be alright.

A gun shot rang out through the building and I snapped my head in the direction it had come from to see one of the clowns dead and my Father smiling away with a smoking gun in his hand. The room was silent, save for the sound of glass smashing around my feet.

When I had jumped the glass jar I had in my hand slipped. It smashed against the concrete floor, spilling the water tonic (Which we used as a base for the Laughing Gas) all over the floor and my feet. All the heads in the place snapped to me and Dad's smile faded.

My heart began to race as he stalked over, gun still in his hand. The adrenaline rush was putting my body into flight or fight mode. However under my Father's gaze I was frozen to the spot.

"You little Klutz!" He yelled, backhanding me. I felt the hard sting of his knuckles against my cheek bone far before I could feel the blood running down towards my chin. He continued to yell but I just stood in shock as Mom tried to calm him down.

The fog in my head was beginning to clear when we were interrupted by a clown. "We got a big problem Mr. Joker!"

Dad instantly stopped his abuse on me and turned, pointing the gun at the forehead of the clown. "Well?"

The clown gulped, "On...One of the Police scanners picked up a cop reporting a Batman sighting about three blocks from here and heading our way. Seems he got Batgirl and Nightwing with 'im too."

Dad cursed and Mom covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh no!" A second later she switched into 'mom mode' and grabbed me by the arm. "You have to get out of here. Go hide and when you get the chance sneak out of here and don't get caught. I'll call you when it's safe."

I nodded, not even bother to give my father a glance I headed for the back of the wear house. I jumped behind a pile of old boxes and crates when I heard a large crash. Yelling broke out among the Clowns and then gunfire. They were here.

I began to panic, pushing myself against the wall. I brought my knees up to my chest and began to rock back and forth. This was it, I was going to go to jail. Spend the rest of my days in Arkham. I would never get to go to College. I wouldn't get to graduate from high school. I would never get to own my own motorcycle... I would never see Richard again.

In front of the crates a clown went flying by, seeming to have been thrown through the air. I gasped as it turned out how right I was. A dark shadow stood before me. Glowing eyes and pointed ears.

The Batman.

He stepped towards me, eyes narrowing.

"Please." I whispered, not being able to stop my tears. "Please help me." I wasn't trying to trick him I wasn't trying to make him think I was innocent it everything the Joker had done. My words were honest. I did want his help. Batman was probably the only person who could ever free me from this life.

"Batman!" a new male voice called out. The glow of a fire coming from the front of the wear house.

He looked to his left, then back towards me. "Run."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I forced myself of my feet and pushed the back door open with such force it slammed against the wall.

I ran around the area, looking for a way out. I had no where to go but back towards the front of the building. Smoke poured through the roof and clouded the night. The fire inside burning so hot I could feel it through the wall of the building. I had to get out of here, all those chemicals, gun powder, and homemade bombs would not cause this to end well.

I rounded the corner to the front of the building having to pass in front of it in order to get away from the port and into the main part of the city. Clowns were running everywhere, some cuffed and on the ground. Some were even on fire. I paid no mind to them. I didn't even stop of look for my parents. I just fuckin hated being right.

The building only steps behind me exploded, sending me through the air. I wasn't sure what had happened for sure. All I knew was I had at least tried to put my arms out to stop my face from smashing into the pavement. The pavement however never came, instead the breeze rushing past me began to to cool and I could feel strong arms holding me tightly.

When I finally felt ground beneath my feet I collapsed. When I fell it wasn't ground I hit, it was the roof of a nearby wear house. My one hand went to my spinning head as the other propped up my body as I sat on my hip.

"Are you alright Miss?" A dark voice asked.

I nodded weakly, "I think so."

"What are you doing here?" The voice was somewhat forceful but I continued to stare ahead instead of looking up. Trying to focus my spinning world.

"I was out for a walk." My silver tongue working its magic. "I lost my way. I didn't hear a thing because of my Ipod." I was crying while I spoke which probably helped. I wasn't faking, I was still shook up over what my Father had done and then running into Batman. This was a hell of a night for me. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"I can't either." He whispered, probably thinking I didn't hear him. The odd context of his words caused me to look up. I felt myself freeze, his words lost. I sat on the ground before a tall, muscular man dressed in black. He had a large blue bird type symbol across his chest. The bright fire to his back covered his features in shadow, but I felt his gaze burn into me.

I had been caught by Nightwing. I hadn't seen or heard much about him since he had shown up in Gotham but I didn't know who else it would be.

"I won't hurt you." He said in a monotone voice. He held his gloved hand out to me. "I'll take you to the paramedics."

I hadn't even notice they and the GCPD had arrived to clean up the mess. I nodded having no choice and placing my hand in his. He pulled me up against him and said, "Hold on."

He walked off the side of the building. I screamed until we stopped falling about a foot from the ground, his safety line catching us with a short tug. He lowered me down the last foot and once my feet were on the ground he pulled himself back up and disappeared into the night. I felt myself collapsed again.

This was all to much. The men and women around me in uniform kept me from going into shock. The paramedics patched me up the police took my statement. I spent most of the night in the GCPD building, wrapped in a warm blanket and being fed cup after cup of coffee. They believed my statement about me simply being out for a walk and getting lost. They did however want to know if I had seen anything suspicious in the area before stumbling across the wear house.

I played the dumb teenager and around two in the morning an officer drove me home.

As soon as my body hit my bed I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank AkibaraLatina, girlrobin99 and lillylolly for there reviews. It means a lot to me to know that others are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**P.S. I know this one is short but it won't disappoint!  
**

**Chapter 7**

I had only slept for maybe an hour when I awoke. My body was exhausted but my brain wouldn't let me rest. I felt like I was in a fog. My world had shattered around me and there was nothing I could do. I had been seen by not just Batman but by Nightwing as well. Nightwing seemed to buy my story but I was worried about Batman.

My Mother had called me about an hour into my thoughts, letting me know they had made it out and were back at the carnival. She said I would hear from them again in a few days so I did find some comfort in that thought. I couldn't see them right now. In fact I wanted nothing more to do with them.

Time past and my mind raced on. Batman had caught me, it was only a matter of time before he figured out who I was and came for me, or he came to me for information on the Joker and I didn't know if I would be able to lie about not knowing them.

I sat on my bed, next to a half packed suitcase and listened as my phone started ringing again. At one point I had decided escaping would be my best bet. Running away to some far off city to start my life over. But who was I kidding? Dad would come for me, and he would find me. He always would. I had leaned that lesson the hard way when I had tried to run away once. Or worse yet Batman or another member of the Justice League would catch me.

I had thought about finding Zantana and having her erase all my memories, but I could never go through with it. In the end I would be removing who I am and all my memories. It was just another form of suicide and I could never bring myself to be so cowardly.

The quickest and most painless route would be to simply wait here for the Bat. There was no point in trying to move on, I would never get very far. My life was over. No more Harla Quinn, no more Nona Mercy.

I ignored my cell phone as it continued to ring. I had checked the caller the first time he called. It was Richard. And now he was calling every five minutes. Deciding to do something while I waited for the Bat to get me I went into my kitchen and started making pasta. Once it was made I sat at the counter, staring at it. I couldn't eat. I had no will to. I had no will to do much of anything except wait.

I checked the clock. 11:03am. The time mocked me, seeming to slow itself to a crawl to draw out my fate.

Not being able to do anything else I wrapped my my pasta and tossed it into my bare refrigerator.

I collapsed of the couch and stared at the blank TV screen, seeing no reason to bother to turn it on. I was having trouble forming any clear thoughts in my mind. I tried again to work out a plan but found it useless. Everything plan I ran through ended in failure.

1:38pm. The phones calls had finally stopped I noticed. Maybe I should try and get some sleep before nightfall. At least try and put up a fight for Bats to make it look like I didn't give up so easily.

Just as I got to my feet there was a knock on the door. "NONA, ARE YOU THERE?!"

It was Richard. I guess he got tired of me not answering my calls. He called out again and beat his fist against the door. The pounding was so loud, I could feel it against the back of my eyes. I had to make him stop.

"Go away Dick." I said through the door, leaning my back against it. I wasn't sure if I was trying to hold the door up or keep him out but at least he stopped knocking.

"Oh Nona, thank god." He sighed, "I heard about what happened last night and when you weren't at school or answering my calls I got worried. Are you okay?"

I ran my fingers up over the open wound across my cheek, thinking of my father. No I wasn't okay, but that didn't matter now. I had to get him to leave, to never come back. I didn't want him to miss when after I was gone. "I said go away."

"Nona please. What's wrong?" He spoke quickly. His panic clear.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked rather harshly, "You have only known me for a week and a half! Why does it matter if I'm alright?"

There was a pause, "Because you're my friend, and that's what friends do. Now let me in!"

"Why the hell should I? This was just the right thing to do when someone goes missing! You don't care about me! Nobody does!" I knew I was speaking out of fear but it was truly how I felt after last night. He had promised to protect me, to keep me safe from the Joker and he failed. He lied and it broke my heart.

"You know that's not true! Please let me in."

"Go away Dick. I know you don't care. You said I would be safe and you lied!" I could feel my voice rising as I turned to yell at the door.

"I also told you to stay in your apartment and you didn't!"

I growled, "How do you know I left?"

"My friend Barbara, her dad is Commissioner Gordon. She saw your name in the police report."

Well damn, now I have to worry about Batman and Richard's connection to the GCPD. He was right though, he had told me to stay put. "Just leave me alone!" I didn't have much else to make him leave.

"Please Nona, I'm your friend and you know I care about you. Please let me in." His voice came softly through the door, maybe he was giving up.

"Ya well Dick, maybe I don't want to be your friend anymore!" That was a low blow and I knew it.

I jumped when his fist met the door, "FINE THEN! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!"

I jumped back as a great deal of force was thrown against the door. "WHAT THE HELL?"

It came again, this time the door pushed open, the wood around the handle broken and Richard's large boot print very visible in the center. "It's a good thing your related to Bruce Wayne!" I started in anger, "Cause you are gonna be replace-"

Richard's lips were rough against my own. Their pressure, plus the grip from his one hand on my waist and the other holding my hair was almost unbearable.

I pushed Richard back, slapping him hard. He just turned back to me. His ice coloured eyes filled with emotion. He stepped towards me again. I found myself unable to move as he gently place a hand on my hip, his other rubbing come circles into the back of my head were he had grabbed me before. He looked like he had so much to say, but he never spoke a word.

My eyes shut on their own accord as he brushed his lips against mine. My body found its strength and pushed up into the kiss. His lips were soft this time, keeping a gentle and soft motion against my own. I placed my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. I had never felt this way before, and I didn't want it to stop. It was all the angels in heaven were all at once weeping at the beauty and innocence of the moment.

Richard pulled away from me. He rested his forehead against mine while he ran the pad of his thumb over the deep cut my father had given me. He eyed it for a moment before resting his eyes back on mine.

"I don't care if you don't want to be friends anymore." he whispered "I want you to be so much more to me then just a friend."

I gave a weak smirk, "You know that was really corny right?"

He smirked this time and replied before going to kiss me again, "I don't care."

I had never before felt such passion. This was not my first kiss, and I defiantly wasn't a virgin but his kiss was like nothing I had ever felt before. I felt we could do anything in that moment. Move mountains, command the skies, shake the Earth down to its very core.

I shivered as his tongue brush my lips, bagging for more. I parted my own, giving him access to feel every tooth and gum he wished to explore. He pushed me back until the back of my knees found the arm of my couch. I grabbed his collar, pulling him down with me over the side, our legs a tangled mess over the arm of the couch. Richard began to move his lips down my neck and I couldn't help but moan.

Richard gave me one more soft kiss on the side of my neck before he stopped, letting some of his weight rest on me as he rested his forehead in the crook if my neck.

I nibbled at his ear lobe and he gave a deep groan. "Please stop that before I can't control myself."

"Why?" I questioned, in a rugged whisper.

Richard kissed my neck again before running his fingers through my blonde hair. "You're an emotional wreck right now. I don't want you to feel I'm taking advantage of you."

I bit harder before running my tongue under his chin, "You're not. Please Dick, no one has ever made me feel this way before." I knew I was begging and it was weak but I didn't care.

"Then I don't want our first time to be like this. I really care about you Nona." He groaned again as I gently sucked his neck. His body responded in kind by rubbing his hard jean clad erection against my thigh. "Nona please. I feel the same way. I've never cared for anyone the way I do about you but I don't want you to regret this later."

I stopped my assault, burrowing my nose it this thick black hair. He was right. I was an emotional wreak right now. I still couldn't help myself from loving the way he felt against me.

"Alright." I whispered

We stayed like this for some time. Just holding each other. I didn't know why but I finally felt some peace. I no longer felt like the sky was falling and my world was about to end. I felt content.

"I'm so tired," I finally whispered, breaking the silence when I felt my eye lids growing heavy.

Richard chuckled and pushed himself off of me. "Common." mumbled while holding out his hand. He seemed to be just as tired as I was. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. He lead me to my bedroom and pulled me down with him.

He held me close as we both got some much needed rest. It felt strange to be so close to someone. I didn't know what this was and I had never felt anything like this before. It was beautiful in a strange and scary kind of way. I felt so safe.

Suddenly I didn't care about anything anymore other then the man who held me in his arms. I didn't care that he might find any of the weapons I had hidden about. I didn't care that my door was broken off its hinges and anyone could just walk in. I didn't care that The Batman was coming for me. I didn't care that I would probably spend the rest of my days locked up in Arkham.

Right now everything was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**First off I would Like to send out a big thank you to everyone who reviewed or messaged me! Second I'm sorry for giving you guys another short chapter but I have been swamped with work and haven't had much time to write these past few weeks. I promise to make it up to you guys!**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up alone, but I didn't mind. I could see light coming in through the window, so either I hadn't slept long or it was the next morning and I had survived the night.

I pushed the covers back, happy to find myself still clothed. I stretched before standing. I grabbed a hair tie off the nightstand before opening my bedroom door. I kicked the door closed behind me while I put up my hair onto a loose bun.

Half expecting that RIchard had gotten bored and gone home I was rather shocked (and maybe a little excited...maybe) to find him shirtless on the floor behind my couch doing push ups.

"Well isn't this a wonderful surprise." I grinned, leaning against the back of the couch.

He didn't respond at first, counting under is breath. When he reached the a number he seemed satisfied with he stopped and stood. Sweat glistened off his tone chest and I felt the heat in my face rise slightly. I knew he was in shape but I had never seem him so... exposed before.

"Afternoon sleepy head, glad I could brighten up your afternoon." He said with a grin, moving to stand in front of me.

He kissed me gently on my forehead before moving back to grab his shirt from the arm of the couch and throwing it on. "I hope you haven't been up to long."

"Nah." He shrugged, "Just a couple of hours. I got your door fixed."

I looked over his shoulder and sure enough he had. "Thanks." I said softly rubbing my arm, "What do I owe you?"

Richard gave a hearty laugh, "Really?" He questioned, "You don't have to worry about it. I was my fault anyways."

I shrugged and walked past him to my tiny kitchen. He followed behind and leaned against the counted as I opened the fridge door. I scowled at the sight before me. A jar of pickles containing only one pickle and a container of mustard were all that it held besides the pasta dish I had made earlier. Richard glanced over my shoulder and made a face as he beheld the sight.

I pulled out the pasta and held the plate up. Richard poked it to comfier it had become a solidified mass.

"Eww..." I whispered.

"Eww indeed." Richard agreed.

I tossed it back in the fridge and slammed the door in defeat. "Maybe we should just order a pizza or something."

Richard laughed, "You know, I'm starting to think you can't cook."

I glared, "I can cook. In fact, I'm a great cook. My talents are merely hindered by one small problem."

Richard snorted, "And that would be?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I happen to be very poor." I walked past Richard and across the apartment into my bedroom. I kept my back to him so he wouldn't see me open my wallet. I only had about five dollars to my name, so I guess I wouldn't be eating tonight. Wasn't the first time I had to go without. I shrugged it off and closed my wallet before tossing it on my bed. I acted casual and unbothered by my last statement as I plopped myself on the couch. I swung my legs up and rested them on the coffee table before crossing my ankles.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" I asked casually as Richard came to sat next to me. He propped his feet up next to mine and rested and arm over my shoulders, rubbing my arm gently with his finger tips. "Unless you had over plans?"

"I gotta be home around dark but I have a few hours to do whatever." He replied. We sat in silence for a few moments thinking before Richard spoke again. "Why don't I take you shopping?"

I was taken back by the idea. I wasn't much of a shopped, hell I probably hadn't stepped foot in a mall all year. Plus I almost never had the extra funds. "I'm not like most girls Dick. I don't expect you to take me to the mall, buy me pretty things or take me out on fancy dinners."

He chuckled, "No, take you grocery shopping. You know for being so smart you are kinda dumb."

I rolled my eyes and looked away feeling embarrassed, "I can't afford any groceries right now. It will just have to wait. I guess tomorrow after school I'll start job hunting."

"Nona." RIchard said sternly, "You need to eat to survive and I like you to much to let you starve. Besides I've got money to burn and if you get a job I won't be able to spend as much time with you."

"I'm not a charity case." I said harshly.

Richard pulled my chin to make me face him. He gave me a soft kiss before resting his forehead against mine. "I never said you were. Just consider it an advanced payment for our next tutoring session."

I pulled back and gave him a bored look, "I don't think its right to be paying your girlfriend for something she should help you out with anyways."

"Girlfriend?" He said with a grin, "Who said anything about you being my girlfriend? What if I'm just using you for a few quickies?" I punched him in the ribs, cocking my eyebrow while smirking to give him my best 'oh really?' face. He chuckled, "Seen right through my disguise there, did you?"

He stood and grabbed his jacket. "You can cook me a nice dinner and we will call it even."

"I don't think so Grayson." I rolled my eyes, "I'm not so good at playing housewife and I'm not going to let you buy me anything."

Richard grabbed my keys from the coffee table and stuck them in his pocket. "If you're not going to come willingly then I guess I'll have to use force." I gave a weak scream as Richard grabbed my arm and pulled me up before throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled as he walked into the hall and closed and locked the door behind us. I beat my fists against his back when he stopped to wait for the elevator. "You are going to regret this!"

He slapped my ass before the elevator dinged, "I think not."

I gave up, resting my elbow on his shoulder to prop my head up with my fist. Richard nodded a friendly hello with a quick 'afternoon' to the elderly man who was in the elevator when we got on. I chose it ignore him as to not make a further ass out of myself.

I could feel Richard grinning like a cheshire cat as we walked through the lobby and out into the street. I tired to hide my red face from the public as much as possible until we reached Richard's car.

"HEY!" I yelled as he tossed me into the back seat before slamming the door. I sat up and glared at him through the tinted windows as he walked around to the drivers side door. I climbed into the front seat once he was in. "I promise you that I will make you regret that."

Richard gave me a cocky grin, "You can try."

With that he started the car. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried my best to act mad as we made our way through the city. Truth be told I wasn't all that I mad. I just wasn't sure how to act. I had never really had anyone to horse around with before and Richard always seemed to be in a playful mood. I knew it would take some getting used to.

When we finally stopped I gave Richard a look of disapproval but said nothing. He had chosen I higher end grocery store, one I would never have been able to afford on my own.

We went in and Richard grabbed a cart and followed behind me as I walked around. I felt awkward and couldn't force myself to pull any items off the selves. After a few isle Richard rolled his eyes and began placing items in the cart. I gagged at some of the items he was picking, knowing he was doing it to get a reaction from me. I still gave in though and placed the items he had pulled back on the shelf and began to pick out what I actually wanted.

Richard followed behind me and silence for the most part. He made the odd comment on my sections or talked me into some items I wanted to try but would ever normally buy.

I couldn't help but smile at how normal this event was. I gave me a feeling of hope deep in my chest. I let myself fantasize about having a normal life some day. Grocery shopping after a day of work with my husband, planning out our week of meals for our family. Going home to a young child who was happy to see us, holding her in my arms as I asked her how day care had been.

"Nona?" Richard broke me from my fantasy, "You okay?"

I smiled at him and gave a small nod, my heart still living in my loving fantasy, "Everything's fine."

Richard nodded slowly. I turned away and placed a hand gently on the front of the cart, pulling it behind me. I could still feel Richard's eyes on me as he rested his elbows on the handle of the cart and pushed forward.

When we got to the checkout my head was back in reality. I went to the end of the till and began packing my groceries. I ignored Richard and the cashier as she rang us through. I was to worried about what the bill would come out to and I didn't really want that thought weighing on my mind right now.

Once the car was loaded up we headed back to my place and Richard helped me unpack. I shooed him from the kitchen as I began cooking, letting him relax and watch some TV.

I let my mind drift back into my fantasy, pretending I was making dinner for my family. I hummed to myself, ignoring the sounds of the TV but glancing at Richard every so often. It seemed he zoned out on a special about the Batman. My thoughts drifted back to last night but I pushed them aside. If I was to be caught by the Bats then at least I would give myself tonight to pretend and play out my fantasy of the life I have always wanted. Tonight I would be Nona Mercy. There was no Harla Quinn, no Batman and no Joker. Tonight it would be just Nona and Richard.

Once I had finished mashing the potatoes I dished out two plates and brought one over for Richard as I sat down on the couch next to him. We ate in silence for the most part, the only sound being from the TV.

"You win." Richard finally said when he was almost finished, "You are a great cook."

I gave a cheeky grin, "I'm glad you like it. I wanted to make your last meal a good one before the poison took affect. Told you, you would regret earlier."

Richard stopped with the fork halfway to his mouth before he turned to look at me. His expression was mostly blank, save for the small amount of fear in his eyes. I couldn't stop myself from bursting out laughing and after a moment he joined me.

The rest of the meal as peaceful. Afterwards Richard even stayed around to help me do the dishes. Once we had cleaned up he decided it was time to head home.

"Sweet dreams," He spoke softly after giving me a soft but passionate kiss. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I nodded, "See you tomorrow." And with that I was all alone. I sat on my couch watching cartoons. I sat calmly, waiting for whatever was about to happen, if anything was to happen at all. After my afternoon with Richard I felt a strange sense of hope deep in my stomach. Maybe things wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

Once darkness had settled over the city I found myself restless. I wasn't sure if it was the fact I had slept all afternoon or it I was partly excited there was yet to be any sign of the Bat but I really didn't care. I found myself pacing trying to think of something to do to calm my now racing mind.

My thoughts kept going back to Richard, then to my parents, then the Bat. There were so many factors in play now. I was so used to knowing where to go, what to do do obtain my objective but know there were so many paths, each with a great number of outcomes. I decided I needed to talk to someone. Get out all my thoughts, fears, hopes.

I couldn't talk to Richard without telling him everything and I couldn't talk to Mom or Dad for obvious reasons. I decided then to go to the one person in Gotham I could trust. One who knew almost everything about me and never judged or betrayed me.

It was time to go see Aunty Ivy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I also want to thank you all for sticking with me these last few weeks while I've been busy. The chapters will start to get longer again soon as well as pick up action wise. I've also been working on a couple of new stories so keep an eye out for my new Gambit and Captain America stories! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 9**

Once I was outside my apartment I gave a quick look around to make sure Richard was indeed gone. I also gave a quick look for any sign of the Bat. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and once I felt (somewhat) safe I headed down deeper into the slums.

Ivy lived at the edge of the slums in a part of the city the rogue's called Dead Town. It was an old factory section that had been pumping chemicals into the forest and water around it. Needless to say Ivy moved in at full force and put a stop to there work. The entire section was now a vast and dense jungle void of all human life. Hence the name Dead Town. Everyone knew it was Ivy's territory, even Batman, but she kept to herself these days so she was left in peace.

After a couple blocks I came across a bike chained to a lamp post. It was a long walk to Dead Town so this would help me out. Using a bobby pin I picked the padlock holding the ends of the chain together. I pulled the bike free and locked the chain back to the pole. To make sure the owner wouldn't call the cops I pulled a joker card from my bag and stuck it to the padlock using the gum I had been chewing. If the chain was still here when I got back I would return the bike. If not well then I guess I would ditch it somewhere.

I jumped on the bike and sped off into the night towards my destination. I reached the edge of Dead Town and jumped off the bike. I knew if I ruined any of Ivy's plants riding over them she would have my head. I pulled the bike a few meters into the bush and hid it behind a tree so no one else would steal it, though the odds of someone coming this close to Ivy's territory were slim.

I followed a hidden path through the thick foliage into the side of a half torn down building. Ivy had pulled down most of the buildings, what was left of the walls and ceilings were being held up by heavy and twisted vines.

I came to the end of the path and found myself at a dead end. "Aunt Ivy?" I called out for any sign of her or which way I should go. "It's Harla. Are you home?"

The vines on the wall to my left began to move. They parted and opened up into a large room. The floor was covered in beautiful exotic flowers and soft ferns, the walls were covered in vines and flowers with a number of fruit trees around the edges of the room. Most of the ceiling was missing, letting the soft moonlight fill the room.

"It's good to see you again Sweetheart." Ivy said in a motherly voice from the far side of the room. "It's been to long."

I moved towards her, careful not to harm any of her babies on the way over. Once I reached her, Ivy stopped tending to one of her pear trees and opened her arms to me. Ivy pulled me into a tight hug, wrapping her one arm around my shoulders while she ran her green fingers over my hair, pushing it back in a way only a mother would do to comfort her infant.

"I missed you." I said pulling back.

"I've missed you too darling. It has been far to long since you have last visited." She said. I sat myself upon a large chunk of concrete which I was sure had once been part of the roof. "Now tell me, how are you holding up? I heard about the attack on the wear house last night. I'm glad to see you are alright. I was worried."

"Ya I'm fine." I said with a sigh, "I am kinda worried though. While I was trying to escape I ran into Batman. He seen me there but let me go. I don't know what that means. I mean, what if he comes after me?"

Ivy handed me a pear from her tree, "Do you remember a few years ago when I took over this factory?" I nodded and she continued, "I forced my way in, or course Batman tried to stop me. I left some of my babies behind and made my escape. I let them do my work over the next few months until I returned. When I did come back my babies had a full run of the place and I made myself comfortable. Since then I have kept to myself and the Batman hasn't been a problem."

I took a bite from the pear, letting its juices run down my chin. Ivy always did grow the best fruit. I looked at her for a moment. Not really understanding what she was trying to say.

She sighed and gave a soft laugh. "My point is that as long as you are no threat to Gotham, Batman has no business with you. Especially now that your father is back in the picture he will have far more to worry about then some girl that may or may not have anything to do with him. So try and relax."

I nodded, "I guess you're right." I enjoyed my pear in silence while Ivy looked me over.

"Why are you really here?" She asked after a moment. "Not that I don't enjoy our time together Harla but if the Batman was all that was on your mind you could have went to your mother."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "How do you always know?" I finished my pear and through the core away over my shoulder.

Ivy smiled and ran the back of her fingers over my cheek. "You forget, I was there when you were born. I have watched you grow from a young girl into a beautiful young woman."

She was right, she had been there for me since day one. Even now I felt closer to her then I did my own mother. I knew she would never say it but I knew she loved me like I was her own daughter.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair as she waited for me to continue. I wasn't sure where to start but the beginning was always a good place. "About two weeks ago I started tutoring this boy at school for some extra cash."

"Ah," Ivy said with a knowing smile. "I should have guessed it was a boy."

I leaned back against the trunk of a tree. "We started out just working together on school work. Then friends and then just this afternoon..." I trailed off. "It all happened so fast. I've only known Richard a few weeks now. It's just... crazy."

"The heart wants what it wants Harla, and there is nothing on this green earth you can do to stop it." Ivy said, placing a hand on my knee, "No matter how much you try you won't be able to stop your feelings for him. Or his for you."

"But he cares for a girl that doesn't exist. He only knows me as Nona Mercy. When I'm done school, she dies and I will only be Harla Quinn. I can never have a life with him."

Ivy knelt down in front of me, taking my hands in hers. "Harla darling. I know things may seem hopeless, and there is no advice I can give you that will help you escape the life you have been given, but you have to always have hope. If you truly want to make a new life for yourself then you will find a way. You just have to have patience." I felt something small placed in my hands, "Even the smallest acorn can grow into the mightiest of oak."

She stepped away and I opened my hands to see a small acorn sitting in my palms.

She was right, I was the only one that could change my path. I knew this all along but hearing it from someone else gave me a new strength. I looked up at her, "Thanks Aunt Ivy."

She smile and took me in her arms as I stood up. "You're very welcome my child. And just know that whatever happens I will stand behind you." She pulled away and handed me a bag woven of small vines. The bag was filled to the top with fresh fruit and vegetables. "You have school in the morning, you should get going."

I nodded and headed towards the door. She followed me out to the edge of the building. "Take care Harla." She said softly, taking my hand in hers. She gave my hand a squeeze. "Don't fight what your heart wants. Let it lead you. The choices ahead may be tough but don't stray away."

"Thanks again Aunt Ivy." I smiled at her and squeezed her hand back. "I'm glad I have some support behind me. It makes everything a little easier."

I placed the vegetables in my backpack and began down the path back to the bike I had 'borrowed'. Once I reached the bike I was glad to find it still there. I pushed it back to the road and jumped on to head home. I found the pole it had been chained to before and picked the lock once again. I pulled the joker card off and throw it into a nearby trash can. I chained the bike back to where it had been and headed the rest of the way to my apartment on foot.

It was just after one when I made it home. I placed the fruits and vegetables Ivy had given me in the fridge before quickly changing and heading to bed. I placed the acorn Ivy had given me on my nightstand. Watching it as I drifted off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait guys! I have been super busy with Fan Expo last week and Work has been crazy! Girlrobin99, as always you rock! This ones for you girl! I hope to have the next one up soon! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

The next day everything was normal. Batman had never come or I had missed him while I was with Ivy. I got ready for school and at seven went down to wait for the bus.

I left my building and was shocked to find Richard parked across the street, leaning against the passenger side of his car. He pulled a hand from his leather jacket and waved. I couldn't help but smile at him and wave back.

I ran across the street to meet him. As I approached Richard stepped aside and opened the passenger door for me. "Well thank ya kindly." I said, throwing my voice into a southern accent. He laughed as I settled into the car. Richard closed the door once I was in. I tossed my bag into the back seat as he moved around the front of the car, getting into the driver's side.

He closed the door and leaned over the center console. "So do I get a thank you?"

I rolled my eyes before leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "Now drive. I don't want to be late."

He straighten up and started the car, "Yes ma'am."

I gave a soft giggle, as he took my hand.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet. He asked me what I did last night and I simply told him I went to bed right after he left. He said he did the same as soon as he arrived home. We also briefly talked about school but the conversation was short lived.

I left him in the parking lot, saying I'd see him in chemistry. I went to my first class, I tired my best to stay focused but found my mind kept wondering to my conversation with Ivy the night before.

Once class ended I dumped my books in my locker and headed to chemistry, taking my normal seat in the corner. Richard came in a few moments later. He took the seat next to me and dropped an envelop on the desktop before me.

I raised an eyebrow and eyed it before picking in up and opening it.

"Prom tickets?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow again. "Do I want to know why you have these?"

He smirked and shrugged, "I thought we could go together. Ya know, do what normal high school couples do."

"Are you saying we aren't normal?" I countered. He smirked again but said nothing. Class began and we started a lab. Once again I let Richard do most of the work because I had already done the work.

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked, putting down his pencil.

"Not at the moment." I started, "But I may have to go see my parents. I know they wanted to have dinner together one night this week. I might go tonight and get it over with."

He smiled, "Well if you want to do anything later give me a call."

I thought for a moment, "How did you get my number anyways? I don't recall ever giving it to you."

"I have my ways," He grinned. I rolled my eyes at him and made him get back to work.

School went on as normal the rest of the day. Richard had eaten lunch with some of his friends but did gave me a ride home. He kissed me goodbye and I told him I would call him later seeing as it was Friday.

I dropped off my school work and headed out towards the carnival grounds.

I knocked and The Clown let me through. I quickly found my parents in what we referred to as the drawing room. In actuality it was where Dad made his plans for Gotham.

"Sweetie!" Mom said, running over to give me a hug.

I smiled and gave he a weak hug in return, "Hey Mom. Are you okay? I've been worried." I glanced behind them and noticed a couple of men beaten and tied up. One of them may have been dead, but I was to far away to tell.

"We're fine!" Mom said returning to my Father's side, "Got away just fine, lost a few Clowns but nothing we can't replace."

I nodded and joined them at the table. Dad still hadn't even looked up since I had entered.

"Riddler was after something at Wayne Enterprises. I want to know what!" He suddenly growled, smashing several beer bottles onto the floor. "Other then me NO ONE has ever gone after Wayne. Why NOW!"

I sidestepped away from the broken glass, and further away from my Father. I had no need or want to be here but felt I had to keep up appearances with them. Dad growled, stabbing a knife into the pile of papers on the table before him. Old employee records and invoices from the Wayne company. I glanced at the hostages, guessing that they where Wayne employees.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, leaning on the table. "Whatever he was after we don't need it. The main plan is getting control of Arkham remember?" I honestly wasn't sure if Arkham was still the main plan but Dad had been wanting control of the island for years. It was worth a shot.

He glared. I saw him raise his hand and before I had time to react I felt his knuckles across my cheek bone, "I NEED TO KNOW!" He yelled. I felt my cheek, there was no blood thankfully but it would bruise. I spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor and whipped my mouth with the back of my sleeve before he continued, "But I suppose you are right." He gripped the hilt of the knife and dragged it down the center of the table, ripping the papers. "Running Arkham would turn his city on its head, but we can't take Arkham on our own." I could see the wheels in his head turning. "Sunday we will pay our dear friend Penguin a visit I think. Besides, someone at the lounge may know what our dear friend Edward is up to."

I glanced over at Mom, she was being unusually quiet. She met my gaze and bit down on her red lip. Dad seemed to notice too and looked her way. She glanced at him before dropping her eyes to the table.

"Harley?" Dad questioned, dropping his knife. She stepped back and again bit her lip. Dad stepped forward, he wrapped an arm around her waist so she couldn't move away and grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. "What's on your mind, Sweetums."

"Mista J." I watched my mom melt for him as she did every time he looked at her. I glared at them before turning away. He used her and she let him for 'love'. I had only seen love in movies but I was sure as Hell that this wasn't it. This was just...wrong.

"Yes Harley?" He questioned sounding innocent.

It was then she broke, "Well, Harla said she is tutoring Wayne's son. Couldn't see do some spying or something?"

I froze. Oh shit. I felt him look at me and I forced myself to exhale and relax. I couldn't act bothered or he would know something was up and I couldn't counter Mom because he wouldn't believe me. So I did what I did best. I bent the truth.

I shrugged and crossed my arms under my chest trying to play it cool. "Ya I tutor him but Dick's not really his son, he more just lives with Wayne. Still I can do a little digging and see if he knows anything."

"Do it," Dad snapped, his eyes becoming slits as he walked back to the table and began flipping through the papers. When he didn't find what he was looking for he would throw the paper over his shoulder. "Do whatever you have to do to find out what they are hiding. Use your..." he paused, faced scrunched and he gestured to me, "Womanly ways if you have to."

Great, I thought. I always thought a father was suppose to keep boys away from his little girl to keep her safe from the world of men, not encourage her to sleep with whoever it took to get valued information. Instead of expressing my feelings I just nodded, "I'll do whatever I can."

I left shortly after and made my way back to my apartment. I locked the door behind me before taking off my jacket and tossing it on the arm of the couch. I checked my phone and noticed a new text.

**So prom?**

**Dick G.**

I grabbed a beer from the fridge before I signed and dropped onto the couch. I kicked off my boots and rested my feet on the low coffee table. I knew I didn't want to go to prom but Richard wanted to go and like he said, it was the 'normal' thing to do. I tired to push what my father had said out of my mind. Fuck him. I wouldn't let him boss me around. I signed again and picked up my phone.

I opened Richard's text and hit the call button. It rang several times before he answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Dick." I said with a smile, "I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time?"

_ "Good of you to call Babe, and no I got some time. How are your parents?"_

I could hear the smile in his voice. I ran my hand through my hair, "Hopeless as ever. I really hope I filled my 'good' daughter quota for the week."

_ "I hope so too because I would like to have you to myself tomorrow."_

I smiled, "I guess I could spare some time." I took a long swig before I leaned over and reached under the coffee table and found my small mint tin I had magnetically stuck to the underside. "Oh and yes."

_"Yes?"_

I set the tin on the table and reached back under it to find the lighter also stuck there. "I'll go to prom with you." Again I could hear the smile in his voice.

_"Great." _ There was a pause, _"You aren't one of those crazy girls who has to make sure my tie matches your dress or anything like that, right?"_

I chuckled and open my tin, "You got nothing to worry about." I held my phone between my chin and shoulder so my hands were free. I pulled out my rolling papers and dime bag and set to work. "Shit..." I mumbled.

_ "What?"_

"I'll have to buy a dress now." I said in my most defeated tone. "The things I fuckin' do for you." We laughed together at my comment.

_"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find something."_

"I guess I'll have to." I licked the end of my paper before rolling it with much practiced skills. There was a silence before Richard broke it.

_"So what are you up to?"_

I looked down at my hands. I had a brief moment of debate over if I should tell him, then I decided I didn't care. "Just got back from my Parent's place when I got your text. I grabbed a beer and have just finished rolling myself a treat." There was a pause before he laughed.

_"A treat huh?"_

I shrugged even though he couldn't see, "Ya, figured I deserved something for putting up with my parents." I didn't mention I thought it might also help the sight throbbing in my cheek.

_ "I -"_

Richard didn't finish his sentence when I could hear police sirens going in the background.

"Dick is everything okay?" I asked. I knew he could hear my concern but I knew better then anyone what was out there in the night of Gotham.

_"Ya." _He paused, _"I'm out running errands at the moment and the cops just went by. I gotta go, I'll call you when I get home."_

"Okay." I replied not knowing what else to say. My gut told me he was lying but I was sure he had reason to. Hell I lied so often I had no right to judge. "Take care."

_"You too Nona. I'll call you soon." _

The line went dead and I tossed my phone on the couch next to me. I felt the end of our conversation was strange but really had nothing to compare to. I shrugged it off, turing on the TV. I leaned back with my beer, resting the cold glass of the bottle against my check where Dad had hit me. I reached around for my lighter without looking down from the TV. Once I found the lighter I removed the bottle long enough to light my joint. I tossed the lighter away and took a long drag.

I exhaled slowly, sinking into my couch. I once again removed the bottle from my face to free up a hand. I rested it between my thighs and took up the remote. I took another drag while flipping through the channels.

Gotham's news offered little. A bank robbery by a bunch of nobodies had been stopped by Nightwing and Batgirl with no sign of the Bat. I could only guess he was hunting my father.

I finally settled on Teletoon Retro, could never go wrong with He-man. I dropped my butt into the last inch of my beer before getting up to grab another. I checked my face before returning to the TV. There was a nice sized bruise there, but it would heal.

About an hour later my phone rang. I pulled it from between the cushions, "Hey."

_"Sorry to keep you waiting."_

"It's fine." I mumbled around my fingers as I bit off a hangnail. "Did you make it out alright?"

He sighed, _"Ya, cops went by while I was out. Bank robbery or something." _

"Ya I seen it on the news. Batgirl and Nightwing stopped it though." I felt strange talking about the batbrats without serious insults and death threats involved. I briefly wondered what life would be like had I had normal parents, but the idea quickly passed and I changed the subject, "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

_"Lets just wing it."_

I laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

Richard and I stayed up and talked for another hour or so before we decided to call it a night.


End file.
